<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seeing you was believing and you made me a believer by Beautifulsoulheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593745">Seeing you was believing and you made me a believer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/pseuds/Beautifulsoulheart'>Beautifulsoulheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Parent Trap AU, most of the pack is mentioned, scira - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/pseuds/Beautifulsoulheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I never would have guessed a werewolf would be at camp,” voice called from above her head. </p><p>Looking up Spencer froze for a second. Up in the tree a few feet above her there was a girl with her same exact face looking down at her. “Why do you have my face?”</p><p>“I was going to ask the same question,” the girl jumped down from the tree making a smooth landing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Kira Yukimura (slightly featured), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski (mentioned), Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seeing you was believing and you made me a believer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythe/gifts">harrythe</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a month late but Happy Birthday to Ashleigh. You are one of my best friends and I couldn't imagine life without you. Better late than never. </p><p>This fic is set in a AU where Scott and Kira eventually get back together and had two girls. There are some couplings that I have stuck by (*cough* Jydia *cough*) because they are in my heart. Aiden and Kira getting together is based on Ashleigh and I having a long forgotten TW tweet blog and we paired the two together. The character Alice also comes from the blog and was adopted by Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski (I refuse to call him Noah his name is John). Allison is still dead, I couldn't make a decision on whether I wanted her to be alive so I stuck to canon on that end, but I do have strong feelings about Allison and her death.</p><p>Also this fic was inspired by Ashleigh cause she started to write a Parent Trap!AU for another fandom and for some reason I thought it would be a good idea to write on set in the Teen Wolf!Verse with a slight couple of changes.</p><p>Anyways. Enjoy the fic. If there are mistakes it's because this is unbeta'ed and just wanted to get this up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You have everything kid?" Scott asked his daughter as she grabbed her suitcase. In all honesty he wasn't sure how he managed to let Stiles and his mom convince him to let her go away for majority of the summer. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Dad. I can handle a summer away from home. Plus it's not like you'll really miss me. You have the clinic and the pack," Spencer looked at her father. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Spence," the veterinarian looked at his daughter.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Dad. I'll be fine," the thirteen year old hugged her father. "I won't let anyone know that werewolves exist until the second day of camp."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Spencer Beth McCall," the man looked around to make sure that they weren't over heard. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Relax. You stress too much." </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Scott paused for a minute and looked at her. Her mother used to say that same phrase to him while she was pregnant. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Alrighty campers. It is almost time to for the welcome campfire."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ok. That's it I guess. Remember," Scott started. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No using my wolf powers while playing sports and no matter how mad I get I have to stay calm," Beth rolled her eyes. "You've been telling me this for a month. I have it down."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Have fun Spencer. That's all I want," the alpha hugged his daughter before letting go of her. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Bye dad," the girl started to walk away before she ran back and hugged her dad. "Don't forget to take the dog out." </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Which one?" Scott joked referring to the pack that was probably waiting for him later that evening. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"All of them. Including Isaac, he's not allowed to miss me too much," the brunette girl laughed as she pulled away for a final time. "Bye for real this time." </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Watching as Spencer walked away was probably one of the more harder times in his life.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Aria. I know you're sad that your mom couldn't make it," Gloria her mom's assistant looked at her. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I get it. Mom is busy," Aria sighed. Her mom was supposed to drop her off at this damn camp but with her busy photography schedule Kira had to switch her flights last minute back to New York. "I just wanted to see her new camera."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You'll get to try it out as soon as you get back," Gloria looked around at the dwindling crowd. "I hid it so she can't use it."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You're the best," Aria hugged the older woman. "I better get going."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Wait. You're mom told me to give you this," Gloria reached into her bag and pulled out a newer Polaroid camera. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"This is so cool!" Aria smiled as she took the camera. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And you've got tons of film in your bag but don't use it all so soon," the assistant hugged the girl one last time before sending the girl on her way. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aria walked over to the campfire area and sat down at the first empty seat she could find. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's a cool camera," a girl she didn't quite low said from the seat next to her. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Thanks. My mom gave it to me," Aria smiled thinking of her mom. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Katie Grey."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Aria Yukimura."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Wait? Is your mom Kira Yukimura?" The girl asked excitedly.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's her," Aria laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh my god. She did this really cool photoshoot for Vogue that had supernatural elements and I've loved her ever since," Katie started to get excited. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aria just smiled because she was there at the photoshoot she was talking about. Her mom was a thunder Kitsune and managed to safely blow a few light bulbs behind the model who was wearing a kimono to make it seem like she had caused it herself. It was her favorite day because she herself finally got to see her mom really use her powers. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"She's amazing," the brunette girl sighed wistfully. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What cabin are you in?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Bumblebee."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So am I! This is going to be awesome," Katie smiled at the girl before turning her attention to the head counselor as the welcome bonfire had started. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aria looked around the bonfire and couldn't help but smile. She was finally on her own. She loved her family but she hated that they had treated her like she was still a little kid. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Stopping at a face that looked just like her own Aria tilted her head. It looked like her, it was the same face she saw every morning but the hair was shorter than her own and there was something off about the girl that she couldn't place her finger on. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shaking herself out of her thoughts she decided that her mind was playing tricks on her. She had had a long day of traveling and could use some sleep. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Camp had been great so far. But Spencer was getting weird looks from a lot of the other girls. She had also been mistakenly called Aria a few times before she blew up and told everyone her name was Spencer and she had no idea who Aria was.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She was sure that people thought that she had some kind of personality disorder or something. In all honesty the unwanted attention made her uncomfortable, it also made her wolf crawl a bit. If she was home she could go for a run around the preserve with her dad and Uncle Derek but she was at camp and there was no way she could get away for an unaccounted amount of time.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Walking back to her cabin Spencer picked up a familar scent that had her looking around her surroundings. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What's up Spencer?" Maddie, one of her cabin mates asked her.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Nothing I just remembered that I need to go back and find my bracelet. I'll meet you back at the cabin," the girl said motioning off into the direction that the group had just come from previously. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Waving a quick goodbye to her friends Spencer quickly ran to the area where the scent had been coming from. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I never would have guessed a werewolf would be at camp,” voice called from above her head. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Looking up Spencer froze for a second. Up in the tree a few feet above her there was a girl with her same exact face looking down at her. “Why do you have my face?”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I was going to ask the same question,” the girl jumped down from the tree making a smooth landing. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“What kind of tricks are you playing kitsune?” Spencer looked at the girl again with her wolf eyes. She had only met one other kitsune in her life and they all had the same fox shaped figure glowing. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“No tricks. I’ve been trying all week to figure out why I’ve been called Spencer. Now I know,” the girl pulled her hair back into a lazy bun. “Aria.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Spencer.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You can put the claws away. I’m not a threat,” the girl, Aria tried to reassure her. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“If it’s all the same to you I’d like to make that judgement for myself,” Spencer continued to look at the girl. “What would a kitsune want to go to camp?”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“It was either this or listen to my mom and Baba go on and on about knowing my heritage,” Aria shrugged and pulled out a cookie she had gotten at lunch earlier. “Want some?”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Kitsunes are trickster spirits. What more is there?”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“A lot according to Baba but it’s getting dark and I’m heading back. See you around Wolf Girl,” the other girl smiled as she started to head off into the other direction. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Spencer looked after the girl for a moment before heading back to her cabin. If she decided to stick around any longer she would be late for curfew. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aria couldn’t help but feel like someone was playing a trick on her. Somehow her life had now turned into a terrible movie where she has a long lost twin that she knew nothing about. What was worse though, was the fact that her twin was apparently part wolf which meant her dad had to have been a werewolf. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her mom never said much about her dad except that they loved each other once and that they decided to separate just after she was born. Their lives were in two different directions was what her Baba had told her when she asked her. No one ever mentioned a twin sister and that they were identical at that. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aria could tell that they were related. The scent coming from the other girl was nearly identical to her own. The only difference was the slight earthy smell that was along with it. Both scents had the slight ting of electricity that Aria had been familiar with her whole life. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yukimura! Back on the field!" One of the counselors called her name effectively getting her attention from her spot on the grass where she had decided that she wanted nothing to do with the activity of the day which happened to be soccer.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"She'll probably fall on her face," Spencer's snide comment hit her ears as she made her way onto the section of the field that they decided to use for today. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Over the last week since both girl's had found out about the other's existence both girls had taken to show any kinds of animosity towards the other. Spencer had started things off by sneaking into her cabin and stealing all of her and her cabin mates clothes and hanging them off the flag pole. So Aria not wanting to be shown up had filled the other's girls cabin with geese and ducks that had been around the lake.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aria smiled to herself as she made her way back towards the field and joined her team. She had actually liked soccer and played for a team back home during the fall along with a lacrosse team that she was apart of during the spring season.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The counselor blew the whistle signaling to the group that they could start the game back up. Spencer had been captain of the other team and had been dribbling the ball between a member of the opposite team when Aria made her move. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Weaving through the players Aria was able to effectively get to Spencer and come up beside her to steal the ball from under the other girl’s feet. Causing the other girl to fall into the grass below her.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aria smiled as she turned around to head towards her own team’s goal when she was pulled down to the grass. Aria let out a noise of surprise before she realized that it had been Spencer that had who had pulled her down.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“What is your problem?” Aria yelled as she wrestled with the other girl.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You are obviously,” Spencer yelled back as she managed to gain the upper hand and flip the two over so that she was on top. If she was being honest with herself she had been terrified of the idea that she had a sister she knew nothing about. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yukimura! McCall! Break it up,” One of the counselors yelled both of their names as she came forward to pull both girls apart. “We use words not fists at this camp.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I wasn’t the one who started anything,” Aria glared at her apparent twin sister. “If anything I am the victim.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You’re hardly a victim you fox faced weirdo,” Spencer spit out.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Be careful you don’t pee on a tree you dog.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Enough. You’re both going to the head counselor now.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sitting in the camp’s main office had made her uneasy. Aria had never been in serious trouble before. She was worried that they would call her mom and she would be forced to cut her planning early. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Calm down fox face,” Spencer glared at the girl. She could smell the anxiety coming off the other girl. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve never been in trouble before ok. If my mom finds out she’ll want to come and get me and she’s got a huge photoshoot lined up that she’s planning for and I can’t interrupt that,” the longer haired girl panicked. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Ok breathe. I don’t need you passing out in here,” the shorter haired girl grabbed the other’s hand. Just as they touched a burst of electrical energy came out causing a small power surge through the room. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“That’s never happened before,” Aria looked around the room. Everything had turned back on and thankfully they had been alone while the head counselor had to finish some other business. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Alright ladies,” the head counselor Jenna spoke as she came into the room, effectively cutting off the rest of their conversation. “I should call your parents and inform them of this incident.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Please don’t. My mom has a huge shoot coming up and she’s using this time to plan and if she has to stop to come and get me she’ll be very disappointed in me,” Aria rushes out. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“My dad has a vet clinic to run and if he finds out I got into a fight at camp he’ll make me clean kennels all summer,” Spencer looked at Jenna. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Girls. I said ‘that I should call your parents’ but I’m not,” the older woman gestured for the two girls to sit down in their chairs. “You two for the rest of camp will have the same schedule so that you both can learn to work with one another.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Both girls groaned as they turned to face one another. The rest of camp was going to be hell for them both. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The next few days had gone managed to go by relatively smooth for the both of them. Even though they had been forced to share the same activities they managed to keep to themselves. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The few friends that both girls had made had taken notice and decided not to bring anything up. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aria had been frustrated that morning though. The chain on her charm bracelet had broken off and she couldn’t find the extra that she had always brought with her just in case. She had been forced to wear it around her neck which made her uncomfortable because it was a small string that was keeping it in place. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Today had been rough for her to say the least. Now she had been stuck playing basketball with Spencer until dinnertime. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">As Aria ran down the court dribbling the ball she had come face to face with Spencer. The other girl had taken to playing on the defense whenever she had the ball. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Give it up fox face. You’re going to lose,” Spencer taunted as she continued her defensive measures.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aria just stayed silent as she dribbled the orange sphere. She moved past the other girl. Spencer’s hand which had been up in the air had snagged the chain causing it to hit the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Time out!” Aria yelled as she stopped her movements so that she could find where the charm went, dropping the ball as she flew to the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Spencer paused as she looked at the other girl. “What is your problem?” </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I lost my charm,” the other girl spoke as continued her frantic search of the immediate area. “I’ve had it since I was a baby.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Spencer rolled her eyes as she knelt down to the ground to assist the girl. Eventually her eyes fell to a small wooden charm just behind where Aria has been looking. “Is this it?”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Just as Spencer picked up the charm her own charm had started to glow a soft faint light. Looking down at the charm she had noticed the same triskelion symbol from her own charm.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve never seen it do that,” Aria whispered as she reached for the charm. Once it was in her hands the glow started to fade turning it over over to make sure that it wasn’t damaged there were words that she had never seen before. “<em>S.B.M and A.F.M, 11-16-21.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Where did you get that?” Spencer asked turning her own charm over noticing the same words appeared on the back.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know. It’s always been with me though,” the other girl looked up at Spencer. “Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Because I have that same one,” Lifting her wrist Spencer showed the other girl the charm that she too had had since she was a baby. “My uncle made it for me. He always said it would show me my other half. I always thought he meant a boy.” </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yukimura, McCall it’s dinner time!” James the counselor acting as their coach yelled at them.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“We should talk after lights out,” Aria suggested as she stood up and secured her charm into the pockets of her shorts.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll meet by the lake.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Scott had taken to watch his wife sleeping the past few months. Since having to deal with hunters since the beginning of their marriage it was nice to have a few hours of peace between them. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>It was also the best time to hear the two heartbeats that were coming from within Kira’s body. Finding out that he was going to be a father had terrified him at first because he had started to compare himself to his own father.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>His father wasn’t the best dad as he was growing up. In fact he can barely remember a time when his parents weren’t arguing when he was younger. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Finding out about both of his kids he had made a promise that he would do everything in his power to make sure that they were loved and protected. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“You know a brooding werewolf is never good,” Kira’s voice pulled him out of his musings. “It can lead to very impulsive things.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“The only impulse I have is to kiss my wife,” the alpha smiled as he leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“We should get up though,” the woman sat up and looked at the time. “We have told your mom and John that we would baby sit Alice today.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Are you up for that still? Alice can be a lot,” Scott smiled thinking of his 5 year old sister.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“I’m fine. These two are weeks away from even thinking about being born,” Kira said as she turned to get up from the bed.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aria could tell that she was the first one to arrive. The air was quiet besides the sounds of a few crickets.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">All through dinner she couldn’t stop thinking of the fact that she had a twin sister that she knew nothing about. There had been another person walking around with her same face. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She had wanted siblings though. Ever since she had been in elementary school and a lot of her friends had younger siblings.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Of course Aria had asked her mother once why couldn’t she have a sister or a brother and at the time her mother had paused like she had been caught in a lie. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her mother had told her that Aria had been enough for her before going back to making dinner that night.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“For a wolf you’re not very stealth,” the girl spoke up as she looked over her shoulder at her sister.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“To a human they wouldn’t have heard me,” Spencer remarked as she sat next to the girl. “At first I thought you were playing some kind of kitsune trick on me. But nope apparently my life is an old Disney movie cliche.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“The parent trap was actually based on a German novel,” Aria supplied to her sister. Spencer looked at her like she had grown a second head. “I looked it up once.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Either way our parents kept us from each other,” Spencer looked at her sister. “I wonder if they were ever going to tell us.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Probably not,” the other girl sighed as she reached into her pocket and grabbed out a cookie she had snuck from the dining hall. “Although, I do love the idea of having a twin sister.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“So do what kind of kitsune are we?” Spencer looked over at her sister while taking in the quiet of the night. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Well Baba is a light kitsune but mom and I are thunder kitsune. Usually kitsunes are different from one another but it must be the werewolf side,” Aria split her cookie in half and held it to her sister. “So which one of us is older?”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“According to my dad I was born at 11: 52 pm,” Spencer supplied as she took the offered cookie. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“11:45 pm. I’m older,” the older twin smiled as finished her cookie. “Even though our life is some Disney movie we should take a page from them and switch lives for a bit.” </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I have been curious about mom,” the younger of the two looked over at her sister. “But we would need to make this really convincing.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Kitsune. We are not called trickster spirits for nothing.” </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“One flaw in that logic Aria,” Spencer remarked as she brought her right hand down to reveal her claws. “We don’t know each other’s powers.” </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll just have to work on that.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The two sisters had proceeded to spend the next couple of hours going over the basics of how their respective powers worked. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">For Spencer it was more concentrating on how to draw the electrical energy in the air towards her while Aria had needed to focus on drawing the wolf from her. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“We should call it a night and pick this up tomorrow night,” Aria yawned as she looked towards the sky. It was nice to be able to see the stars compared to the city. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah like we’re also not going to be spending the day together as well,” Spencer rolled her eyes as she got up from the ground and dusted off her pants.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t exactly show you how to be a kitsune when there are people around can I?”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“No, but we can teach each other about our sides of the family.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">After that the two sisters went their own separate ways. Aria had been able to sneak back into her cabin unnoticed. The idea that she had an actual sister was still a foreign concept to her but on that she was still warming up too. It was the fact that she had a whole other family as well that wasn’t sitting well with her.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">All she could think about now was what they were like and how they would react knowing that she knew about them. Did they even miss her? Did they ever wonder about her? </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eventually Aria could feel sleep pulling her into a state of unconsciousness. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Aria get back here,” Scott’s voice trailed after the two year old. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>She had been crawling towards her sister in attempt to avoid having to sit on the potty. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“You’ve got to learn how to use it eventually,” the man laughed as he picked up his daughter.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“No daddy,” the toddler shook her head. She had no interest in sitting on the small plastic potty while her sister got to play with their toys. “Play.”<br/>
<br/>
“Potty first and then you can play with Spencer.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Aria crossed her arms defiantly as her father carried her back to the bathroom. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Scott sighed. Trying to potty train the girls was getting harder since Kira had been doing photoshoots away from home. Scott was left to watch the girls by himself. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Scott?” Kira’s voice floated from the front hallway.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Mommy!” Both girls called as they heard their mother’s voice. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The man rolled his eyes. There was no way now that he was going to get either Aria or Spencer to go to the bathroom.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“There’s my girls,” Kira smiled as she was greeted by both toddlers.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“How was the photoshoot?” Scott asked as he watches all his girls interact. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“It was great. I just have some edits to work on and send them back to Vogue,” the woman smiled as she picked up her daughters. “How were things here?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Potty training is going just as well as we expected.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Well I don’t have another shoot for awhile so we can get these girls using the potty in no time,” Kira smiled at the girls as put them down and walked over to kiss Scott. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ok. If we're going to do this switch you'll need to know the members of the pack," Spencer told her sister as they sat on grass over looking camp. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"A pack? Like a full one?" Aria looked at her sister. She knew wolves had packs but she had never encountered one before.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's not a lot but you have to know everyone because they're family."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Who's first?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"First is Uncle Stiles," Spencer pulled out her photo album and turned to the first picture of Stiles that she had. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Who names their kid stiles?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's a nickname. Don't get me started on his real name. I still can't say it right," the younger twin sighed. "He's dad's best friend and step brother, he's married to Uncle Derek."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Any kids?" Aria asked reaching into her bag and pulling out a package of crackers. It was the middle of the afternoon and she was getting a little hungry. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Two. A boy named Elijah and a girl named Blair." </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Next is Jackson and Lydia. Jackson is a werewolf and Lydia is a banshee. She's also our godmother. They've got twins Nathan and Chloe, who is little spoil brat," Spencer rolled her eyes at the thought of the two twins. Chloe was a daddy's girl and got what she wanted. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Sounds like fun," the older twin muttered sarcastically. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Loads. Isaac is next and a giant puppy. He loves me and let's me get away with a lot."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I've seen his face somewhere," Aria reached into her bag and looked for her photos and found what she had been looking for. It was half of a wedding photo of her dad that she had found in her mom's closet. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I have that other half," The younger girl flipped to the photo in her album and found her mom's face staring at her. "Grandma gave me this when I turned 5."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aria set her half on the plastic and looked at the full picture and stared at what was supposed to be her whole pack. "Should we actually do this?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Aria we need to. They were going to let us go our whole lives not knowing."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We don't know that," Aria defended as she looked over to look at the impromptu soccer game that was going on. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ok. Say we tell them we met. They're going to make it impossible for us to be together," Spencer looked at her twin. "We need to do this for us."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You're right. Who's next?" </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Grandma, grandpa, and Aunt Alice. Grandma is dads mom and grandpa is Stiles' dad and they adopted Alice, she's 18 and dating Nathan much to grandpa's displeasure."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Is she the cool aunt?" </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"The best. Whenever she babysits we stay up late and watch movies. But that's the pack."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well my family is smaller than yours. It's just me, mom, baba and papa," Aria pulled out a picture of all of them at her last birthday party smiling around her cake. "Baba is a Kitsune as well and she's over 900 years old. Papa is a history teacher and he makes swords and stuff."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I don't know which question I need answered first; kitsunes can live to be that old? And do you have a sword yourself?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Baba's lived through a lot of stuff but don't get her started on it. And yes but mom says I can't use it until I'm 16, something about it being too dangerous but from what Baba says it's all about instinct and finding balance."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's so awesome," Spencer looked at her sister. "You know you're going to have to get a hair cut."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Nope. No way, I've been growing my hair for the past year," Aria's hands flew to the top of her head at the thought of cutting her hair was not going to work. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah but my hair is shoulder length. If I go home with longer hair dad will question everything," Spencer looked at her twin. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And what are you going to say when mom asks why I cut my hair? She knows I've been growing it out," Aria glared at her twin. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Fine. Don't meet dad and have uninterrupted time with him for at least a month. We'll just tell our parents we met and we'll go from there," The younger twin started putting away her album. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You know. I'm the older one," the older twin looked at her sister. "I should be the one convincing you to do this."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"But we are."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The last day of camp arrived faster than either of them wanted. They stood standing far off from the other campers as they waited to be picked up. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Remember our plan," Spencer looked at her sister. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Gather as much information on why they broke up and find a way to get them together," Aria rolled her eyes at her sister. "Gloria should be here to pick you up in a few minutes."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"She's mom's assistant and has known you since you were a baby practically."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Dad should be coming. If not it's probably Uncle Stiles and Uncle Derek," Spencer looked around for a familiar looking car. "Knowing the pack they planned a surprise party, Uncle Stiles will probably get nervous and talkative."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"God I hate surprise parties," Aria sighed at the thought. "Mom tried to surprise me once with a clown and I've never had one again."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You're afraid of clowns?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's a legitimate fear Spencer! They're creepy."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Except you're half werewolf and our mother is a kitsune."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Don't poke holes in my logic."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean I'm just saying of all the things to have a fear of."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And you call a hatred of hairless cats what?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Justified! Cats shouldn't be naked!" </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Aria Yukimura your mother is here!" A voice called over a bullhorn</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Wait mom is picking me up?" Spencer looked around. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You got this. She probably finished prepping early," Aria reassured her twin. "FaceTime tonight at 9 west coast time. Mom will be tired from traveling and be in bed early."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Got it," Spencer nodded and picked up Aria's luggage that had her clothing in it. It was a small detail that both of them had discussed the night before. "Hug dad extra tight for me."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Same with mom," The older girl hugged her sister. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Spencer made her way to the front of the crowd where most of the kids were being picked up and finally saw her mom waiting for her. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Aria!" Kira yelled getting a few nasty looks from surrounding parents but she didn’t let them bother her. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Mom!” Spencer ran straight to her mom and hugged her tight. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve missed you,” the woman sighed into her hair. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">For a quick moment Spencer allowed herself to believe the words were for her and not her sister. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve missed you too.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Did I surprise you?” Kira looked at her daughter. “Gloria is back handling some of the minor stuff for my next shoot.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“This is the best surprise,” Spencer smiled up at her mother. She had only seen that one photo of her mother and it hadn’t done her any justice. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go get something to eat and you can tell me all about camp.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Sure,” the girl smiled before looking back in the direction her sister was in. Aria probably had left once she saw that their plan was working. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aria watched from behind another family as her sister and her mother had left the group of people. Now all that needed to happen was her dad coming and then everything would be set in motion. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Spencer McCall, your dad is here!”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aria took a deep breathe as she headed towards the area that her mom and Spencer had been in a few minutes before. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He was waiting for already looking around for her she assumed. But he looked like the picture she had memorized thousands of times. Except there was a face full of facial hair lining his jaw. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Dad!” Aria called as she weaves her way through the crowd. She could see a smile form across his face causing her to smile as well.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Spencer,” Scott ran and swept his daughter into a bear hug. He had missed her for the last month. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Someone missed me,” Aria said already adapting her sister’s demeanor. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“It’s been a boring month,” The man looked at his daughter. He was sure she had grown at least a few inches taller while she was away. “But the pack is waiting.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aria smiled as she pulled up the duffel bag that Spencer had came to camp with onto her shoulder. It was a minor detail that they had both caught the night before. “I can’t wait.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Spencer had never really been on a good plane before but she could see why people would want to travel more often. It was a rush of adrenaline that she had only experienced when she would turn and go for a run on the preserve. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">While the two were waiting for their flight Kira had taken to asking her questions about her time at camp. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I did meet a new friend named Spencer,” the girl referred to herself. It had felt a bit weird. “She’s really cool and she’s pretty good at soccer.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her mother had paused for a second before speaking. “I hope you didn’t beat her too bad.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“We were equally matched.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her mother gave her a small smile before turning her attention to her phone. “Baba and Papa are excited that you’re coming home.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve missed them,” Spencer spoke finding herself wanting to mean the words for real. But I’m reality she had no memories of these new people. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“So don’t be mad,” Scott said as he looked at his daughter. She had been quiet on the ride home which hadn’t been like her. “Your aunt Alice wanted to throw a party.” </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I was kind of hoping it would just be us tonight,” Aria was disappointed. She wanted more time with her dad before she had to deal with the pack. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I told her that so we compromised. Dinner with grandma and grandpa and Aunt Alice,” the man grinned. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aria smiled at the idea. She had loved her mom’s parents so much that she found herself excited of having more people in her life. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">An hour later they were pulling up to a two story house in the middle of town. Aria could tell right away that it was a home. Getting out the truck Aria couldn’t help but immediately notice how much quieter it had been to the city. She was use to buses passing along the street and cars honking. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">As the father and daughter walked up the steps of the house the door opened revealing a girl just a few years older than her. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Finally! Mom wouldn’t even let me eat a snack before you got here,” the girl rolled her eyes as she smiled at the two. “Hi Spence.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Hi Aunt Alice,” Aria hugger her aunt. Spencer had said the two were close. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“So tell me about this lame camp,” the older girl wrapped her arm around her shoulders. “Did you at least make friends?”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“There was this girl named Aria who was kind of cool,” the younger girl shrugged as she walked more into the house. She had missed the look the two siblings had passed to one another. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“There’s my granddaughter,” an older woman smiled as she walked out of the kitchen holding a towel. “How was camp?”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Grandma,” Aria hugged the older woman. “Kind of boring. I was telling aunt Alice about this girl Aria I had met.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The older woman pulled back and looked at her son for a second. The two had a silent look that Aria hadn’t missed. “Was she nice?”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Her mom is a teacher or something,” Aria waved off. She couldn’t give away that she wasn’t Spencer just yet. There was still information that she needed to get out of the pack. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The tension in the room had visibly had become less tension after that. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s hungry?” Melissa smiled at the group. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I’m starving,” Alice likes at her mother as she walked towards the kitchen. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aria laughed as she followed her aunt. She hadn’t realized that she was hungry herself. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“It’s just going to be us and Aiden tonight,” Kira looked at her daughter as the cab had pulled up in front of the brownstone they lived in. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds like fun,” Spencer managed to pull a small smile on her face. Aria hadn’t mentioned anyone named Aiden, or that her mother had been dating anyone. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“He’s picking up your favorite so you have time to unpack if you want,” the woman had pulled out her wallet and paid the man driving them as they exited the car. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Sure,” the girl looked at the home her sister had spent most of her life in. It almost identical to the others along the block. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kira looked at her daughter as she unlocked the door to let them in. Aria had liked Aiden enough. She had been interested in his more tamer stories from his travels around the world with Ethan after they had left Beacon Hills. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Walking into the house Spencer had been taken back a little. The outside had looked plain but the inside had been decorated with photos of her mother along with her sister. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The furniture looked comfortable enough that Spencer had been tempted to take a nap on the couch. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you head upstairs and I’ll let you know when Aiden gets here?” Her mother suggested as she reached down to untie her shoes. Traveling had always taken a little bit of her if she had been honest. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Spencer just nodded as she headed up the stairs hoping she’d be able to find her sister’s bedroom. Luckily for her besides the bathroom her sister’s door had been left open. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Looking around the room it had been decorated with various academic awards and sports trophies, along with a few pictures of Aria with some friends and family. It had also been unnaturally clean. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The bed had been against the wall almost in the middle of the room. It was a four poster canopy bed and Spencer couldn’t help the laugh that escaped from her lips. Of course her sister had a bed made for a princess. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Allowing herself to lay down Spencer found herself drifting off wondering how Aria was doing with her dad. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Dinner had been a success in Aria’s book. She had managed to pass herself off as Spencer very well. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“That was so good Grandma,” Aria complimented as she helped put the dishes in the sink. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I figured you would want your favorite meal after being away for a month,” Melissa smiled at her granddaughter. It was nice having her back. “Go tell Grandpa he promised to do the dishes before he puts the game on.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Sure,” Aria smiled as she started to walk towards the living room. Before she could reach the room she felt herself being pulled towards the bathroom. “Hey!”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Alice looked at her niece. It had taken her a moment but she could tell the difference in Spencer almost immediately. “Aria.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m Spencer,” the younger girl tried to protest. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Scott made so many dad jokes which Spencer usually rolls her eyes at. So either you’ve learned to love a dad joke which I’d highly doubt or you’re not Spencer,” the older girl smirked. It was nice using her skills on someone that didn’t get in her bad side. “You’re doing Parent Trap right?”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“We just want to know why they never told us about the other,” Aria sighed as she sat on the closed toilet lid. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“All I know is that it’s hard for Scott to talk about.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You won’t tell anyone right?”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“And miss the look on Scott’s face when he finds out?” Alice smiled at the girl. “Did Spencer not tell you I love to mess with the pack? Advantage of being the first kid.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“She called you the cool aunt,” the younger girl smiled up at her aunt.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Good enough. Let’s get out of here before Scott realizes that it doesn’t take two people to go to the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Spencer watched as her mother and Aiden embraced. She had to admit that her mother did look happy. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“How was camp Aria?” Aiden asked the girl as he ands Kira proceeded to arrange the takeout containers.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“It was fun. Met some cool people and dominated at soccer,” Spencer smiled thinking about her close game that she played with her sister.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Did you use that swerve move I helped you work on?” The man smiled as he started to open the various containers of takeout.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Spencer paused. So that is how Aria had learned that move. It was a nice move and it had effectively tripped up her teammates whenever Aria had used it. “They couldn’t see it coming.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“That’s my girl,” Kira smiled as she started to fill her plate with the various offerings of Chinese food. “We’ll have to expand the trophy shelf in your room next season.” </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I mean it’s going to have to happen sooner or later,” Spencer smirked as she reached for the chow mien. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Baba and Papa are coming over soon. Papa wanted to change his lesson plan for next semester,” Kira looked at her daughter as she reached for a pair of chopsticks. “Apparently he wants to make history more relatable.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I mean if Baba were the one giving lessons then I think his students would be more interested,” Spencer remarked remembering that her grandmother was over 900 years old. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t exactly have a kitsune going around telling things about historical figures that aren’t in any history books,” Aiden laughed as he thought about the possibility. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“It would raise a few unnecessary questions,” Noshiko’s voice came from behind the trio. “Besides no one wants to hear about those old times.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Excuse me?” Ken asked from beside his wife. “We met because I was trying to learn about old times.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Alright you are the only one who would be interested in those stories,” the older woman amended her statement as she walked over to the table to start gathering food for herself.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Most people knock when they come over as a guest,” Kira looked at her parents with a slightly annoyed look on her face. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Why knock when we have a key?” The older man smiled at his granddaughter. “How was camp?”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“It was fun,” Spencer smiled at the older man. She could feel the nerves leaving her body as she saw the dynamic of her mother’s family. It was almost like dealing with the pack. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“She put her soccer skills to use.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“At least she’s not joining a team for some boy,” Noshiko remarked as she looked at her daughter. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Mom!” Kira yelled at her mother before a faint blush appeared on the woman’s face. “I actually liked lacrosse.” </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure,” the older woman smirked as she took a bite from her plate. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Dinner continued at a much more relaxed pace. Spencer found that she could follow along the conversation very easily. It almost made her wish that she actually had been Aria and that this was her life growing up. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aiden had passed out fortune cookies to them as they were finishing up the last of the cleaning. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Good fortunes will come your way,” Ken read his cookie aloud. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Enjoy the good luck a companion bring you,” Spencer read aloud as she smiled. “Cool does this mean I can get a pet now?”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Nice try,” Kira smirked at her daughter before opening her own cookie. “Kira, will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“What a bold cookie,” the teenager joked as she looked at her mother and Aiden. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I know you’ve done the marriage thing before but you’ve shown me that I can be better and I don’t want to lose either you or Aria,” Aiden had pulled out a small red velvet colored box from his pocket. “I love you both so much and want you to be part of my family.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Spencer watched as her mother tried to gather her thoughts. She’s pretty sure she can see the moment her mother wants to say yes before a brief flash of doubt.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” her mother whispers almost like she can’t believe she had uttered the words. “Yes.” </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There is another brief pause before the two adults are sharing a kiss and an embrace.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Spencer looks over to her grandparents, they both are sharing a look that looks almost like disappointment as well as excitement. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“We must celebrate,” Noshiko looks at the couple before turning to her husband. “Ken, the cider.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Wait. You knew?” Kira looked at both of her parents shocked. Her parents had been very vocal in her relationship with Aiden from the start. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I know I didn’t need their blessing but I thought it was the rightful thing to do,” the man answered intervening before some kind of disagreement could occur. “I even asked Aria too.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Spencer stopped for a split second. Her sister had known her mother was in a serious relationship and was more than okay with breaking it up in favor for a relationship with her father. “I just want you to be happy.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aria has managed to sneak away from her dad just after the first ring of the notification that she was getting a FaceTime call. It was too early for the one they had arranged earlier that day. She would be lying to herself if she said that she had felt some small flash of anxiety </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Hello?" Aria answered the FaceTime from her sister and saw a look of displeasure on her face. "What is with that face?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You didn't tell me mom was dating someone!" Spencer frowned even deeper. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Get that look off our face and honestly Aiden isn't that special so I forgot about him," the older twin shrugged if she had been honest his twin was more interesting but Spencer didn't need to hear that. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah well he just asked mom to marry him so he's going to be our stepfather," the younger twin exclaimed. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Fucking hell. He actually did it," Aria exclaimed. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"He said you were ok with it!” </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"He asked a hypothetical question. I never take him seriously. I'm surprised Papa is ok with this."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Why are you so calm?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Because when we switch back mom is going to be forced to deal with her feelings for dad."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's actually genius."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And now you know why I get straight A's," Aria looked around for a second. She had been gone for too long. She's surprised that their father hadn't come to check on her. "I've got to go. I'll call you back later."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aria chuckled as she ended the video call and put the phone down. Granted her mom potentially getting married was a small hiccup but Aiden wasn't really suited for her mom. He was a bit hot headed sometimes and he was a former evil Alpha werewolf so there was no way her mother was going to be happy in the future. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Who was that Spenc?” The man asked as his daughter made her way back to the living room. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Just Aunt Alice. She told me to remind you about a pack meeting,” the girl lied smoothly. She was sure she had overheard her aunt request a pack meeting in a few days. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“She just brought it up tonight. I didn’t just forget,” Scott sighed at the thought of his sister. “She still wants the bite and it’s not going to happen.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“We all know how’d that’d end,” Aria rolled her eyes. She was playing the part of her sister and it was almost scaring her at how well she was doing. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“With her going off to college next month she thinks it will persuade me.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Despite the topic of the conversation Aria felt herself let out an involuntary yawn. If she was being honest after being on the west coast for a month her body was still used to being three hours ahead. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You had a long day. We can finish catching up in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"I don't know who is more nervous, Scott or Kira," Stiles said as he sat watching the door to the McCall house. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>It was a stormy night and despite the truce between them the Calavaras wanted to kill the twins. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"I think we're all nervous Stiles," Derek grumbled from a chair on the porch. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>At that moment Kira screamed and the lights started to flicker. Cries from an infant could be heard a second later, one of the twins had been born. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Incoming," Jackson ran down the path with Lydia as she delivered a scream that sent two the hunters that were following them onto the ground. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Where's Argent?" Lydia looked around as the house started to get surrounded. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Before anyone could answer a gunshot and a wolf roar could be heard from behind the house. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Alright. No one gets to the house," Stiles held up a shotgun and looked around, more members of the pack that had been inside were now outside fighting. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Kira we need one more push," Melissa coached her daughter in law as she tried to ignore the commotion from outside. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"I need a break," Kira said tiredly. Her body had started to feel heavy the more hours she was in labor. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Kira listen to me. Those babies are important and you're almost there," Noshiko looked at her daughter. She could tell the physical strain was getting to be too much. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Spencer woke up the next morning disoriented for a minute. The room she was in wasn’t her room back home in Beacon Hills. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The walls weren’t the slightly teal color that she had begged her dad to let her paint the walls. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There weren’t the various posters of her favorite artists or movies on the walls. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This was her sisters room across the country. The walls were a light purple color and instead of posters there were certificates and various trophies showcasing her twin’s academic and athletic skills. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She had trophies as well. But since the pack had been worried about unfair advantages she had only stuck to one sport and that had been lacrosse after seeing her father’s old jersey in her grandparent’s basement. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Aria. Breakfast,” her mother’s voice pulled her from her musings. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Coming!” Spencer three back the comforter and got out of bed. Quickly doing a small stretch she started to head downstairs. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Before she reached the kitchen she had heard two voices. Pausing to listen she picked out the distinct voice of her soon to be step father. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Do you think she changed her mind?” Aiden’s voice was bathed in worry. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I think she’s a bit in shock. She was gone for a month and then came home to see her mother get engaged,” Spencer could hear the sigh in her mother’s voice. “She asks about him more now.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“It’s only fair. He is her dad.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Some times I wish she knew the truth. Maybe it would be easier.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There is a pause that Spencer can assume is Aiden comforting her mother. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You and Scott did what you thought was right. They will see that when they get older.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“And what if they both hate me? I am their mother and I let them be split apart for most of their lives,” her mother’s voice sounded thick. Almost like she had started to cry. “I love them too much.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Honestly. You’re better than my mother. She let Ethan and I be the punching bags in our pack.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“And then you became killer alpha werewolves who were able to form one giant werewolf.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The girl took another pause. Apparently her mother’s fiancé was a lot more interesting than her sister let on. But their relationship wasn’t the one she was most interested in. She needed information about her father.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Taking a deep breath Spencer started to make her way downstairs and into the kitchen. Her mother and Aiden are still embracing once she enters and they pull apart.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I made pancakes,” Kira smiles as she places a plate down on the counter. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks mom,” Spencer smiles as she picks up the fork that had accompanied the plate and started to cut the round fluffy disks. Quickly putting the fork in her mouth the girl was immediately taken back in flavor. These tasted just like the ones her dad made for her on Saturdays when he didn’t have to be into the clinic until later. “These are the best.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks Aria,” the woman smiles as she picks up her coffee mug. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aria was sure that mornings were her favorite time of the day. In the city she loved heading to the roof of the brownstone that she and her mother lived in. It was nice hearing the city wake up and get their days going.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Getting up she made her way downstairs to sit on the porch. The quietness was not like the city. There were no sounds of cars being started up, or buses running. It was just a still quiet that she was not used too. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It had only been a day since she had finally met her father and she had started to miss her mother more than she thought she would. Her mother probably would be up and making breakfast for her and Spencer. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The times that she sat down for meals were the best. They would talk about how the day was planned or how it had gone depending on the time of the meal. If she had to guess her mother was having another cup of coffee. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not usually up this early,” her father’s voice came from behind her. Turning around she found her father holding his own coffee cup.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I think camp changed my sleeping habits,” the girl said as she looked back into the woods.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I bet.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was quiet for a few minutes while the two of them sat in a comfortable silence. Aria wanted to bring up the topic of her mother but wasn’t sure if this was the best time.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“What are you thinking about?” The man looked at the girl. “You’ve got that look on your face when you’re trying to figure something out.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I had a dream about mom,” Aria said not daring to look at her father. “I think we were playing out here.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aria heard her father sigh before he placed the mug down next to his foot. She was sure she had caught him off guard. Her having a dream wasn’t necessarily a lie. She had a dream a few times where her and her mother were playing out near the woods.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You used to play out here. Your mom would bring you out here and take pictures,” Scott looked out into the yard remembering the days when she was younger. “She liked to make sure she everything was documented. She used to say that she never wanted to forget any moment that could be important.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I used to make fun of her for always having her camera out and being behind it instead of in front of it. Of course her logic was that if she didn’t take any pictures that we wouldn’t have any memories that we could use once you got older.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Scott! Give it back,” Kira protested as she reached up for camera that her husband had taken from her hands. “We’ll want proof that they were sweet before they turn into teenagers before they hate us.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Except you’re not at work. You have to live in the moment. They aren’t going to be this young forever,” Scott put the camera onto the stairs of the front steps. “Look at them. You can’t spend every minute behind the camera. You’ll miss the small moments.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Just as Scott had finished his small speech both girls had decided that they wanted to try and </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“I’ll work on it. I promise.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aria looked at her father as she saw the man pause. If she had to guess he was recalling a memory of her mother. “Why did she leave?” The word <em>us </em>had been unspoken but you could hear the implication. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“It just wasn’t working anymore Spencer. We did what was best.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“She never calls! I never see her and you never talk about her. I doubt she even loved me!” Aria shouted. Her tone of voice was surprising to even her. She knew she was supposed to pretend to be her sister but she couldn't help the resentment that was coming through.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Enough Spencer! Your mother loved you more than you think," Scott said looking defeated. If she was being honest, Aria knew she had touched a nerve. "I have to get ready to go into the clinic. Alice will be over while I’m gone."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I don't need a babysitter," the girl protested. Aria was getting too good at being her sister and it had only been a day.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not up for discussion.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aria watched as her father walked into the house. It was probably a mistake bringing up her mother after only one day but she needed to gather information fast so that she could get her parents back together.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aiden hadn’t stayed much longer after they had all finished with breakfast. Spencer could get why Aria hadn’t cared much for the man, but he did care for her mother. She could see that.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to be in the office for most of the day working on making sure that my shoot is actually going to happen,” Kira looked at her daughter. The prep work for her latest shoot had been pushed back while she traveled to go and bring Aria home from camp but Kira loved spending what time she could with her daughter.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“That’s ok. I wanted to practice some soccer moves anyway,” Spencer spoke truthfully. Her sisters soccer ball was waiting by the back door calling for her to kick it around.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kira smiled at her daughter before leaning over to kiss her on her forehead. “It’s good to have you home.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
Spencer smiled as she once again found herself wishing that the words her mother were telling her were actually meant for her and not her sister. She wanted to believe that her mother hadn’t really meant to leave her behind while she took her sister across the country.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Climbing up the stairs back to her sister’s room she could hear her cellphone ringing. It was just barely eight in the morning in California. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Spencer rushed to her phone and saw that her sister was the one FaceTiming her. They hadn’t actually finished their conversation from the night before. By the time she had went to make the call she had fallen asleep waiting for the sounds of her mother and Aiden going to bed as well. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“It’s way too early for you to be up,” Spencer glared at her sister as soon as she picked up the call.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I messed up!” Aria said almost immediately after. Spencer could see the panicked look on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Calm down. Where’s dad?” Spencer knew her mother was already in her office but she still made sure that her bedroom door was closed.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“He went to the clinic. We got into a fight this morning. We were talking about mom and then I asked him how could she leave you and dad and it kind of exploded from there.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“For someone so smart you sure have no sense of tact," Spencer laughed thinking of the possibility of her sister upsetting her father.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Spencer! This is serious! What if he hates me?" the other girl looked worried.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Relax. Dad is like a giant puppy. He won’t stay mad long.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Where’s mom?” </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Doing some prep work for her next shoot. I was going to kick around the soccer ball for a bit before you called,” Spencer set the phone and started to get changed. “Also. I’m loving the four poster bed.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“It was a gift from Baba and Papa when I turned ten,” Aria looked at her sister. “I can’t believe I screwed up with dad.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Can you two please wrap this up? It’s too early for the twin drama,” Alice said as she grabbed the phone from Aria. “Hi Spencer.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Aria! You didn’t tell me Alice knew!”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry. You called me last night freaking out about mom getting remarried.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“First, I figured out this whole parent trap switch within five minutes and second, your mom is getting remarried?” Alice looked between the two girls. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“It just happened last night,” Spencer confessed to her aunt. “What are we going to do?”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You keep up with your plan and then you reveal that you know about the other,” the older teen advised the younger girls. “I’m going to have a cup of coffee and you guys need to get on with your days. No need to draw any attention to yourselves.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll call you later,” Aria spoke up before the call ended. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Spencer set the phone down and changed into a pair of shorts and a plain shirt. She did want to kick a ball around for a few hours to help clear her mind. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The past few days had been slightly tense for Aria. Her dad had still been a little mad and barely spoke to her unless it was needed. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The teenager was growing more and more anxious. She didn’t do well with anxiety when it came to something she had done. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">So she sat on the floor of Spencer’s room and decided she would meditate which she normally hated because it was too quiet. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“We must always have control over our fox,” Noshiko told her granddaughter as they sat in the living room of Kira and Aria’s brownstone. “When one is out of tune it can cause a strain both mentally and physically.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“My fox is fine though. Mediation is just so quiet,” Aria protested as she looked at her grandmother. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Your mother had her fox out of tune and spent a few years with the skinwalkers. Do you want to do the same?” The older woman looked at the girl. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“No Baba,” the young girl mumbled as she started to concentrate on meditation. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her dad was at the clinic again that day and thankfully he hadn’t felt the need to find a sitter for her. She was thirteen, she was fully capable of looking after herself and making sure nothing drastic happened. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Taking a slow deep breath Aria felt her heart rate slow. As much as she hated how quiet meditating got she did enjoy how relaxed she felt after. Since her mind had always been racing with school work and her sports schedule it was nice to have a small moment to herself. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It had barely been a week and Aria was missing her mom. This had probably been the longest they had been apart. Aria knew how much it meant to both her and Spencer to find out the truth. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Spencer, you hungry?” Her father’s voice called from down the stairs. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aria looked at the clock her sister had on the wall. It was only one o’clock in the afternoon. Her father should have been at the clinic. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. I’ll be right down,” the girl replied back. Standing up she took a quick look at herself in the mirror behind Spencer’s door. She was still the same girl. The only difference was that her hair sat at her shoulders and not lower. Practically the haircut would be nice for when the sports seasons started up. Aria had liked her longer hair though, no matter how long it took her to brush and sort out in the morning. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Making her way down the stairs she could smell Chinese takeout almost immediately. It was one advantage of using her werewolf capabilities. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you’d be at the clinic all day?” The girl asked her father as she instinctively reached for the box containing chow mein. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I was but then Deaton told me to head home. My head just wasn’t in it,” the man said as he looked at his daughter. “I need to apologize to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t need too.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You’re getting older Spencer. It’s only natural that you’d have questions,” Scott looked over at his daughter. She had started to grow into a young woman before his eyes. “Your mother didn’t just leave me, she left you as well and you deserve to know something.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Your mother is a photographer. She’s travelled all over the world and has taken the best photos I’ve ever seen. We met in high school she had transferred shortly after Stiles and my girlfriend at the time activated the Nematon. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Your mother was awkward at first. Imagine Stiles taking too much of his meds. There was something about her though. She didn’t know she was a kitsune until some guy tried to kill her but I felt something towards her from the moment I met her. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eventually after the death of my first love we started dating. A few months later we broke up because her powers were out of control by something this group called the Dread Doctors did to her. We found our way back to each other after I stopped dating Malia and then we got married and had you. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">We were happy for awhile but she kept getting more and more busy and needing to travel. We thought it would be fair for you to have one stable parent in your life.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“That doesn’t answer why I don’t know her,” Aria asked her father. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know how to answer that. But I do know she loves you.” </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aria just nodded and continued to eat. She had started to feel guilty about having their mother raise her. While it wasn’t the best not having a father around, having her mother made up for it. Everyday she was reminded that women are strong and powerful and can do anything they set their minds too. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aria has no doubt though with the women in the pack Spencer knows this. It’s the bond between mother and daughter she knows has been probably missed. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It had been officially a month since Spencer and Aria had made the switch and so far all they could find out had been that their parents had been in love but due to their mother’s job it had fallen apart. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Spencer sighed as she looked up at the top of her sister’s canopy bed. The girl was starting to feel homesick. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">In the last month since the switch all they could get out of both their parents was that it just hadn’t worked out due to their mother needing to be away on business that had put a strain on their marriage, causing a fight between the two adults. Now the girl was just missing her father and the pack. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Being with her mother had been nice but she couldn’t help but miss the familiarity of being in Beacon Hills with her father and the pack. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Spencer hadn’t realized that she had been crying until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong Aria?” Her mother’s voice breaks through the sounds of her sobbing. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I miss dad,” the girl continued to sob. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“It’s natural to miss someone you haven’t seen in years,” Kira moved the girl so that they were face to face. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
“It hasn’t been years since I’ve seen him though. I saw him two months ago.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I’m Spencer mom,” the girl looked at her mother. “Aria and I switched places.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Is this some kind of joke? Please tell me you’re joking because there is no way that my daughter would be over two-thousand miles away.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Spencer stood from the bed and turned to her mother and looked at the woman. Taking a deep breath she allowed her wolf features to come out. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Spencer?” Kira whispered as she looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes. “You’re Spencer.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Hi mom,” the girl answered back with her own set of tears. It felt as though a boulder had been lifted off of her chest and she could finally breath again. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The woman didn’t answer back right away. She silently pulled her daughter into her arms and reveled in the fact that she was actually holding onto the daughter she hadn’t seen in over ten years. “I can’t believe you’re actually here and have been here for a month.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Aria and I met at camp and she wanted to meet dad and I wanted to meet you.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Ironically if you had waited a few years you would have met each other,” Kira continued to look at her daughter. She had always suspected that her daughters would be impossible to tell apart as they got older. “You know this means you have to go back, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Spencer sighed as she sat on the edge of her sister’s bed. “Can I be the one to tell Baba and Papa?”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“And hear them tell me that they were right? I’m telling them after we get on a plane.” </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Spencer couldn’t help but laugh at her mother. Even at her age she was still terrified of her own parents. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Before I go look into last minute flights. Tell me about you.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The girl smiled as she started to tell her mother about her own life and her own experiences that were not her sisters. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aria was starting to get frustrated. It had been over a month since she and Spencer had switched and she was no closer to finding out the truth about her parents divorce. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The only things that they were sure of were that their parent’s had a fight that resulted in her mother taking her away from her dad, Spencer and Beacon Hill. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The pack wasn’t being helpful in filling the blanks. As soon as she brought it up it was almost like hitting a wall. And to make matters worse she hadn’t been able to talk to her sister which wasn’t helping her anxiety. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The only good thing about the switch was Aria learning about her werewolf side and how close the pack was as a family. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">On the days were her father was at the clinic she found herself hanging out with her Aunt Alice and Nathan. The two older teens had no problem letting the younger girl tag along with them to the movies or to watch her younger cousins Blair and Elijah. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aria did know that once the whole pack knew of the switch that their lives were going to be completely different. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kira used to be nervous all the time. But after having to deal with everything that Beacon Hills had thrown at her she wasn't as nervous anymore. Except today, today she was going to switch back her twin daughters and see her ex husband. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Mom. It's ok," Aria, no Spencer. She had managed to have Spencer for two weeks and had not realized it. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's been almost twelve years since I've seen him. He's not going to take this well," Kira started to tighten her grip on the steering wheel of the rental car she was driving. They were getting closer and closer to Beacon Hills and it was killing her to be back. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Dad will be fine. He's just going to feel stupid that he didn't realize sooner that he has Aria," Spencer looked at her mom. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I still don't understand how you managed to switch places so easily."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It wasn't easy. I never used my Kitsune side so Aria had to show me how and I showed her the wolf side she never used," the girl explained. There were also moments of them playing pranks on the other campers but their parents didn't need to know that. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Knowing your sister she also showed you how to siphon electrical energy," the mother deadpanned. It wasn't something that either of them used often, well Kira didn't. Aria was known the love the trickster side of her heritage more. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It came up once or twice," the younger one smiled as she looked around the town. She had been gone for about two months and everything was still the same. "Grandma says you left because of dad."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's not how it happened. I was getting offers to do more and more work outside of Beacon Hills but your dad is the Alpha of the pack. He couldn't be gone for long periods of time unannounced, so we decided that each of you having at least one stable parent each was a good idea."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"He didn't try to come and get you back?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"This is real life Spencer. We aren't in a movie where we all get happy endings."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kira stopped as she pulled up to the nature preserve. Derek had signed over the remaining Hale property to Scott so that he could build a house for them and the girls at the time. It was hard work trying to plan something so huge around Kira's pregnancy. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Let's get to it," Kira said walking up the porch. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Mom!" Aria barreled towards her not giving her a second to pause at the top of the stairs. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Kira? What are you doing here?" Scott panicked for a moment. They weren't supposed to meet for at least another two years. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Dad," Spencer ran towards her dad and hugged him. She had missed him terribly in the last month. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Aria?" Scott asked looking at his daughter. He hadn't seen her since she was just a baby barely learning to walk. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's why I'm here Scott. Our daughters seem to have switched places this summer," Kira looked at her ex husband. He still had the same smile that she loved so much. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What?" The alpha asked confused. He would have known if he had the wrong daughter. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Hi. I'm Aria, your daughter," Aria said walking over and standing next to her dad. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Dad, Aria is so cool. She taught me how to use my Kitsune powers. And mom is a photographer she's really good," Spencer spoke from her dad's other side. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Girls. Go inside and let your dad and I talk," Kira motioned for the girls to head inside. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Both girls looked at their parents for a moment before heading inside and going up the stairs to Spencer's room. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"How did this happen?" Scott asked Kira as he sat down on the porch swing. "How didn't I notice?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"They're twins Scott. They've had the same scent since they were born," the woman leaned against the banister of the porch across from him. "I just found out a few days ago myself."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I've had Aria this whole time?" </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And I've had Spencer. She's amazing by the way." </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I still can't believe they found each other," Scott looked at his ex wife. Her hair was shorter and she had more of a confidence than she years ago. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's gonna be hard to ignore all of this now," the woman sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"When do you leave?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Tomorrow. I have a high profile shoot coming up that I need to prepare for."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The former couple looked at each other for a second and fell into an uncomfortable silence. It never used to be that way for them, they were so used to being around each other a long time ago that whenever a silence happened it was relaxed and fun. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aria and Spencer stood in the window of Spencer's room watching their parents. They could over hear some of their conversation and knew that soon they'd have to be split up for who knows how long. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Both sisters looked at each other for a moment. They both didn't have to speak a word to know what they were thinking. They were going to get their family back together. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The two girls reached for each other's hands and before their hands could connect an electrical surge went through the house causing a small black out. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Girls!" Both of their parents yelled from downstairs. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Sorry!" </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Aria do you have everything?" Kira asked her daughter as she looked around Spencer's room. It was decorated with all kinds of trophies. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Mom. Can we please stay for a few days?" The young girl pleaded as she watched her mother gather her bags. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Baba and Papa are looking forward to seeing you. And you've got school soon," the woman sighed. She knew Aria and Spencer would want to be together all the time now. "Thanksgiving, Spencer is flying out and you get to come here for Christmas."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Mom that's so far!"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Aria Faith Yukimura I am not arguing about this anymore. We are going home to New York."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Fine." Aria crossed her arms and walked away. If her mother was going to treat her like a child she was going to act like one.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"That's it Kira. This is the last baby," Melissa coached looking at her daughter in law. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Kira braced her grip on both her mother's and Scott's hands and forced her push. She knew she had gotten this far and she needed to complete this task. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>An infant cry erupted from the room a second later along with a large clap of thunder. Her job was done for now, she could allow herself a moment to sleep and rest. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Kira they're beautiful," Scott looked over at his daughters before looking over in the woman's direction when he was met with a silent response. "Kira?"</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Kira. Can you hear me?" Melissa asked as she made her way to the head of the bed. "Her heart has stopped."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"It was too much," Noshiko stated as she looked worriedly at her daughter. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Melissa didn't waste a second as she started CPR to try to get her heart working. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Scott!" Stiles yelled from outside the house. The Calaveras where still attacking the pack. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Scott go help them," the nurse called to her son as she continued her movements. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Mom."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"They need you right now. I can handle this," the mother tried to reassure her son. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Scott headed towards the door and looked back at the scene. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Scott!"</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>It had taken only a few minutes from Scott leaving to actually reaching another peace treaty with the hunter family. Scott raced upstairs after to check on his family. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Kira was still on the bed. Her face peaceful as she laid there unknowing that they had managed to secure a future for their whole pack. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Scott," Melissa walked over to her son. "I'm so sorry."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"She was fine. I don't understand," the alpha stammered. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Her heart gave out. The stress of the storm and labor where too much."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>At that moment both twins started to cry. No doubt looking for their mother or father. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"She's never gonna meet them," Scott walked over to the bassinet by the bed and picked up one of his daughters. There was a large patch of dark hair on both of their heads. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"We'll give you minute," Noshiko started to head towards the door. Her pain had been apparent on her face. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Scott nodded as he bent over and managed to pick up the other baby and balance them both in his arms. "It's just us guys. She never even got to hold you."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Scott looked over dejectedly at Kira and her beautiful features. Without a second thought he placed both babies with their mother. They at least deserved that much contact before she would be gone forever. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"You're not supposed to leave just yet. We're supposed to argue more about the pack and our daughters and on if we want more kids," the alpha stroked one of the girls heads. The hair was soft and smooth already. "What do I even tell them when they get older?"</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>At that moment both girls had managed to reach their fingers towards each other sending a huge wave of electrical energy throughout the room. Scott couldn't believe it for a second at the power that had managed to blow out the lights. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Kira gasped as she tried to focus on the dark room. "Why is it dark?"</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Kira? You're alive!" Scott kissed his wife being mindful of the infants that were still on her chest. "Mom!"</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"What?" Kira questioned as she looked down at her sleeping children. "They were both girls. I knew it."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"That's not possible," Melissa gasped as she ran into the room. "Scott move the girls." </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Can someone explain what's happening?" Kira asked as she watched her daughters be moved. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Kira you died."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"I'm alive though," the kitsune asserted. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"I think the girls brought you back. They touched hands and a huge wave of electricity came out."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kira sighed as she left the girls to themselves and walked downstairs to the first floor. If she was being honest it took her longer because she had stopped to look at the pictures of Spencer on the wall. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Walking towards the living room Kira couldn't help but smile at the idea of her daughters being together again. Kira sat down on the couch and pulled out her phone to check her emails and found a text from Aiden. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Aiden: I miss you girls </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kira smiled again. Aiden had really changed from the guy he was in Beacon Hills. He had matured and worked on his anger issues. She liked to think it had to do with him almost dying. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I miss you too. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kira looked at the simple engagement ring he had given her a couple of weeks ago before she had found out about the switch. If she was honest part of her was terrified of getting married again, a fear that it would end like the last one.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aiden had been so patient with her when they first started dating. He never forced her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with and he treated Aria almost like she was his own daughter. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kira smiled at the thought of the girls in matching dresses at her wedding. She was sure that they would want to be involved in some way. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Who's the lucky guy?" Scott's voice came from beside her. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kira looked up for a second at her ex husband. She had been sitting for awhile in her own thoughts she had almost forgot where she was, who she was with. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Aiden," Kira replied simply waiting for some kind of shock to hit Scott. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm happy for you Kira," the man sat down in the chair just to the left of the couch that she had been sitting on. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Thanks Scott. How's the pack?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Good actually. I'm surprised Lydia hasn't made her way over here to see you," the alpha joked. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Knowing Lydia she's going to make an appearance before I leave," the woman laughed as well. "I see family photos on Instagram every once and awhile. The twins are so grown up now."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah and dad is still upset that Alice and Nathan are dating."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I saw that! I knew they'd be attached at the hip. Is she still causing trouble?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yep. She put drugs in someone's locker last school year because someone talked shit about Nathan and Chloe."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No way, where did she even get drugs?" </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"She won't say but she just smirks and goes about her business when questioned."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kira laughed. Alice had been a troublemaker at six years old the last time she had seen the girl. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"If you had more time I'm sure she'd love to see you," Scott said looking directly at her. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Before Kira could reply Scott's phone started to ring. The alpha excused himself to answer. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kira drew her attention back to her phone to see if Aiden had responded back to her. Sure enough he had sent her back a photo of him with Ethan and Danny having dinner. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Aiden: I got roped into dinner with these lovebirds</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kira laughed. Ethan and Danny usually made it a point to stop by when they were in town from their many travels around the world. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So somehow you being in town was found out by the pack so they're all coming over," Scott announced a few minutes later. The alpha had been trying to convince Stiles that the whole pack didn't need to come and bombard the girls and Kira but Stiles had hung up before he could really convince him. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh. I mean, that's fine I guess," Kira shrugged. "Get it out of the way."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Twenty minutes later the pack had started to let themselves into the house. It was filled with everyone that Kira hadn't seen in over a decade. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"If you thought you could come into town without saying anything to me you're mistaken," Lydia hugged Kira as soon as she had stepped into the house. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It was sort of last minute Lyds," Kira replied back taking a chance to look at her friend close up. Lydia had aged a bit in the twelve years she had seen her. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Don't care. I always knew this arrangement was going to blow up on you guys," the red haired woman looked around the room. "Where are the girls?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Protesting. Aria and I have to go home tomorrow and so she and Spencer are camping out upstairs," the mother pointed to the ceiling. "Where are Nathan and Chloe?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Chloe had cheer practice and Nathan should be here soon. He and Alice were doing some shopping when we last talked to them."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Kira!" A voice came from behind the woman. Kira didn't have a chance to react before she's enveloped in a tight hug. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Alice? You're as tall as me now," Kira looked at the young girl. "And you're still human I hope."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Scott refuses to give me the bite. Something about me not needing anything to help me cause trouble or whatever," the teenager waved off. "I get in trouble like every other day."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And being a werewolf you'd probably get arrested even if Stiles didn't have a connection with Beacon Hills Police."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You know dad says the same thing. I don't get it," Alice shrugged before she looked around the room. "Where are my nieces?" </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Upstairs. Aria and I have to leave tomorrow and they decided to protest."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'll get them down. Nathan you come too."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I want to catch up with Kira. I haven't seen her since I was 6," the teenage boy responded to his girlfriend. In reality he knew that she was going to plan something and he didn't want to be apart of it. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Alice shrugged before she headed up the stairs to where she heard her nieces talking. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We can't just let you leave yet," Spencer said. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Then what are we supposed to do? Mom is not going to budge," Aria's voice came next. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You both are going about this the wrong way," the girl informed her nieces as she opened the door. She walked over to the speaker that Spencer had set up to play music and connected her phone to play a random song. "Your parents are stubborn. The only way to get them to even consider the idea of you spending more time is to guilt them."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And if that doesn't work?" Aria asked her aunt. Ever since Alice had found out about the switch she had become Aria's favorite person in the pack. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"How do you think I convinced the whole pack that I needed to go out of state for college? I broke down and told them that being in Beacon Hills was too small for what I wanted to do. Needless to say I start school in New York in the fall."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"She's got a point. I was there for that meeting and everyone caved," Spencer looked at her sister. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm the first kid to be in the pack. I've also grown up with Stiles and Scott as my brothers. They're terrible role models when it comes to staying out of trouble. But anyways after everyone leaves ignore your parents and then I'm pretty sure you'll have them in the palm of your hand,” The teen looked at her nieces, she hadn’t seen them together since they were babies. “Anyways, let’s go save your mom from Lydia. God knows she’s is talking her ear off.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Spencer laughed knowing that her aunt was right. “Let’s hope Uncle Jackson got bored and decided to interrupt.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Not if he knows what’s good for him,” Alice giggled. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The small impromptu party ended a few hours later after Chloe had arrived and declared that she needed her mother’s opinion on a dress that she needed for homecoming, even though it was months away. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aria and Spencer helped their parents clean up the mess while not talking to either parent. The two girls had taken to talking amongst the two of them. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You know for a nature preserve you don’t see much nature,” Aria commented. She had spent a month in the woods and hadn’t seen much signs of life. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“That’s because there is a pack of werewolves that runs around,” Spencer rolled her eyes at her twin as the last of the trash had been cleaned up. “Honestly I like the quiet.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Doesn’t beat the city. I can fall asleep to the sounds of cars passing by,” Aria smiled slightly thinking about her home. “Quiet reminds me of meditation with Baba.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“That explains why she was surprised I liked it so much.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kira looked up and smiled from her vacuuming to see her girls talking about her mother. Saturday meditations were a staple family activity before dinner. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">If she was being honest Kira was sure her mother thought she would lose control over her fox again. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You think we could get them to talk to us again?” Scott whispered as he threw away one last can. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“There’s only one way that would happen. And it means I have to push back my photo shoot,” Kira sighed as she made sure the vacuum was off and in an upright position. “Alright fine. We can stay a few more days but then Aria and I have to go home back to New York, understood?”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Both girls looked at each other and smiled before running over and hugging their mother. It turns out their aunt knew what she was talking about. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Ok. Girls go and clean up and your mom and I will take you out for dinner,” Scott smiled as he looked at his family. It was a picture he wasn’t sure if he’d ever see. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Ok but we are not getting pizza again dad,” Aria grabbed her sister’s hand. This time a jolt of energy hadn’t come out to blow out the power in the house. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“That’s the lazy night dinner. Did he at least make a salad? Grandma says he at least should make a salad to go with it,” Spencer asked her sister as the two of them headed for the stairs. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I was thinking burgers for your information,” the man defended as he watched the two girls head up the stairs. “They’re together only a few hours and we’re already being ganged up on.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I do remember warning you after they started to walk that this might happen.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“At that time we were only concerned about whether or not the transformer would survive being electrocuted every day.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Oh man the city official who came out was so confused as to why we kept having power surges all the time,” Kira laughed at the memory of having to find an excuse as to why they were using so much electricity. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Scott laughed as well as he thought back to the look on the man’s face once the transformer had blown while they were standing under it.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kira paused her laughing as she felt her cell phone vibrate. Pulling the device from her pocket she saw her mother’s name come across the caller i.d., knowing her mother she probably wanted to check on both her and Spencer to make sure they made it safe. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“It’s my mom. I have to take this,” the woman pointed to her phone before answering it. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kira woke up the next morning a bit disorientated. She was back in the house that she had spent months building, decorating and raising her daughters for the first couple of years of their lives. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her body still being three hours ahead meant that it was dark when she looked out of the window. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Luckily for her she had packed her workout clothes. Quickly changing, Kira found herself running in the woods. It was nice to have some time to clear her head and to think about the situation with Aria and Spencer.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The last time she had been anywhere near Beacon Hills was the day she decided to leave it with Aria in tow. In all honesty she hadn’t expected to be leaving Scott and Spencer behind. She had hoped that she and Scott could find a solution to their family being apart so much but once Scott gave her the ultimatum she knew he had already made up his mind. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">So she left with Aria and didn’t look back. She and Scott had come up with the agreement of keeping the girls apart until they were old enough to understand the situation. It had pained her at first to keep something so big from Aria but Kira rationalized it in her mind as her not causing anymore heartache than she already had. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kira ran until she reached the point of her lungs protesting the torment that she was putting them through. Taking a few moments she allowed herself to catch her breath before heading back to Scott’s house. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Walking back to the house she found Scott sitting on the porch with two cups of coffee. Without a word she walked over and took the other mug from his hand. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The two sat in silence for a bit just watching the sun rise over the preserve. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I saw your spread in National Geographic about the Sahara desert,” Scott confessed after a few minutes. “My favorite is the picture of the fox you took.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Fennec Fox. They’ve got big ears,” Kira smiled thinking about the photo in question. Kira had managed to get a picture of the fox looking straight into her camera. “I didn’t know you were a national geographic fan.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve always loved your photos. You’ve taken the best ones of the girls when they were younger.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“They were the best subjects when they would sit still.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The pair fell into another silence as they continued to sip on their respective cups. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“The pack seems to be doing well,” the woman commented. She couldn’t help but notice at the party yesterday at how much the pack had grown in the ten years she had been gone. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. It’s taken some time though.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You were always a good leader Scott.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Scott smiled at the woman before taking another sip from his cup. This probably was the most they’ve talked in awhile that didn’t end in a fight. “Where’s the next assignment?”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“New York actually. Time magazine wants me to lead their people of the year portraits.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“That’s incredible.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“With Aria going to high school in a few years I’m trying to take more jobs that will allow me to be home more,” the woman looked out into the forest. It was still in the air for the time of day it was. “I mean, freshmen year is hard enough but with her being a kitsune and werewolf I want to be around just in case.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I know what you mean. Even though Beacon Hills is safe now, I want to be around in case anything happens.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“So Alice is going to Colombia? How’d she swing that?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“She made the very compelling argument that she was human and the only trouble she could get into would be sleeping late. She also reminded me that you were in New York and would keep an eye on her as well,” Scott turned to look at the woman. “She also threatened to put wolfsbane in all our food if we said no.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kira laughed as the image entered her mind. Alice was always one to get her way by any means. “Gotta love her. And she is right, I will keep an eye out on her. She is the closest thing I have to a younger sister.” </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Dad! What’s for breakfast?” Spencer’s voice came from inside the house. “Can we have waffles?”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Waffles are terrible. French toast is the best,” Aria’s voice broke through as well. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go make peace before they decide to blow the fuse,” the woman sighed at the idea of her daughters fighting over something that could potentially cause damage to the house.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The next few days go by in such a blur that Scott doesn’t have a chance to think about anything other than the fact that it was nice to have both of his daughters in the same house again. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aria and Spencer had spent every day since being in Beacon Hills practically attached at the hip. The two of them have worked on their lacrosse and soccer skills, no doubt trying to improve before the season starts. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Scott is even thankful to have Kira there as well. He had forgotten how it was to have another parent involved. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He’s found the woman and both girls in conversation. There is no doubt in his mind that Kira is imparting their girls with her wisdom. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Today is bittersweet though. Kira and Aria are leaving in a few hours back to New York and back to their lives and he can’t help but feel like a part of his life is ending again.<br/>
<br/>
Realistically he knows Kira would have stayed ten years ago if he had asked her and they both had made more of a conscious effort to committing to their family. Back then though he’s not sure if he knew how much he would have missed having his family together. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Ok, that’s the last of it,” Kira said closing the zipper on the small duffle bag she had been living out of.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Mom we could stay here,” Aria pleaded yet again with her mother. Both girls had tried over the past few days to convince their mother that moving back to Beacon Hills would be the best for everyone. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Aria,” Kira sighed turning to look at the girl. “Our lives are in New York. Your friends, your grandparents and my job are all there.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Baba and Papa could move here and you’ve been cutting back on photography! We could totally make this work,” the girl stared at her mother. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Aria enough! We are going home and that’s final.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Scott watched as the girl stepped back defeated. He knew there wasn’t much he could do to deter Kira’s mind once she had made a decision. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The drive to the airport is both silent and tense. Both girls are sitting silently in the back of his truck. Kira had been ahead of them so that she could return the rental car and the Aria and Spencer had refused to spend the little time they had left apart.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">After returning the rental car and gathering the luggage the family had made their way inside the airport. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
Spencer and Aria were walking in front of the parents with interlocked arms quietly talking amongst themselves. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kira had been busy occupying the time talking over shoot details with Gloria. Once they landed Kira was due to shoot the next day. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds good. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kira spoke into the phone before hanging it up and placing it inside her pocket. “Aria we have to go.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The girl remained silent as she hugged her sister one last time.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“It was nice to catch up Scott,” The woman looked at her ex-husband. He had really matured in the years that she was gone. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“It really was. Get home safe,” the man said as he looked over to the two girls. They were still embracing in a hug. “They are pretty good girls.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Besides pulling a parent trap on us. But I get why.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You should get going. Security is probably crazy right now.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kira nodded before heading over to her two daughters. Quietly tapping Aria on the shoulder to separate the two. Once they had been separated Kira pulled Spencer into her own hug and whispered something in her ear that Scott couldn’t catch even with his hearing, not that he would want to intrude on their moment. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">After a few seconds the mother pulled away from the girl and reached for her bag that had fallen from her hands. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Scott and Spencer stayed for a bit to watch the duo make their way to the security line. Walking back to the car had felt foreign even to him. He had gotten used to walking behind the two girls while he and Kira watched the two of them.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Pausing once he had reached the truck he looked over at Spencer and realized that he had made a mistake again.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kira looked up at the brownstone that she had grown to love over the past ten years and couldn’t help the small longing that she felt in her heart to be back on the middle of Beacon Hills. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She had forgotten how nice it had been to be in the middle of the preserve surrounded by nature and not by busy streets and buildings.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Even walking up the steps had felt different to her. It was almost as if she had been transported back to the day she had moved in a few months after leaving Scott the first time.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The only difference was that Aria was older and could comprehend the situation that her parents for forced her into. Aria had barely spoken to the woman the whole flight and it had hurt Kira. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
Realistically she knew it would take awhile before Aria would forgive her for leaving her sister and father in Beacon Hills. But the part of her life that was in Beacon Hills had been long over. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kira opened the door took a quick look around. She wasn’t expecting the place to be any different than when she left it almost a week ago, but somehow it did. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aria had went straight to her room once the door had opened and the woman knew that she would be in there until dinner at least. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Deciding that unpacking could wait Kira made her way into her office to make sure that she had everything needed for her shoot in the morning. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">After a few hours of procrastinating Kira had decided to order pizza for dinner. It was one of Aria’s favorite foods and knew it would get the girl to cheer up a small amount. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Surprisingly not long after ordering the pizza Aria had made her way downstairs before the pizza even the chance to arrive. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kira could tell that something was wrong with her daughter before Aria had said a word. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Spencer isn’t answering the phone,” the girl said dejected as she sat down next to her mother on the living room couch. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure she’s just napping. We did leave pretty early.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Aria sighed as she leaned into her mother. As disappointed as she was to be away from her sister she knew her mother was probably having just a hard of time that she was. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A knock on the door interrupted the silence that had engulfed the mother and daughter. Kira stood up and started making her way to the front door with her wallet. She did need to tip the delivery man. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Scott?” Kira asked in disbelief. He had been in Beacon Hills the last time she had seen him. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” the man smiled shyly as he held up a pizza box as well. “I ran into the pizza guy.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing here? And where is Spencer?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Hi mom!” The girl in question moved from behind her father. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Spencer?” Aria’s voice came from behind the woman. The girl had made her way to the door once she had her mother say her dad’s name. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Girls why don’t you give us a minute?” Scott looked between the two girls before looking back to Kira. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Both girls quickly made their way up the stairs to what Kira assumed was Aria’s room or somewhere they could eavesdrop. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You’re in New York,” the woman caught herself saying in disbelief as she watched the man walk into her foyer and place the pizza that he had been holding down on the table that she kept by the door. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I realized something as Spencer and I got back to the car.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“That you’re crazy? You could have just called.”<br/>
<br/>
“It wouldn’t have been the same effect,” Scott looked at the woman. She was still in the clothes that she had traveled in. “Spending the last few days with you reminded me of how our lives used to be. We were a family before we ended up living across the country.”<br/>
<br/>
“Walking back to the car I got the same feeling of loss I got when you left ten years ago with Aria in your arms. I regret letting you both leave then and I did now. So I got back home quickly booked a last minute flight and spent a whole plane ride thinking of how I wanted this to go.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Scott,” Kira started to interrupt the man but was cut off almost immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I know you’re with Aiden and this is the worse timing but if I didn’t say this today I think I would have spent the rest of my life regretting it. I still love you Kira, I’m pretty sure I never stopped but it was easy to focus on Spencer than my own feelings,” Scott had started pacing a little as he spoke. “I’ve missed your laugh. I’ve missed the way you ramble when you’re passionate about a subject and I’ve missed the way you are with our daughters.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Scott,” the Asian woman placed her hands on the man’s shoulders to stop him from pacing. “I’ve missed you too. I didn’t realize how much until I got back here and wanted to be back in Beacon Hills. Which is crazy because my life is here.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not to say that I haven’t missed Beacon Hills. Some of the best things in my life have happened in Beacon Hills. And you’re wrong about one thing.” </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“What?” The man asked looking at the woman. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Aiden broke up with me. He couldn’t help being jealous about me being back near you so he gave me a choice, him or the girls, and I chose them.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Before she could tell what was going on Scott had surged forward to kiss her at the same time that the power had turned off as well. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Girls!” The two adults yelled once they pulled away.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry!” The girls apology faintly floated towards the couple. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There were still things to figure out but in that moment Kira found herself just enjoying being in Scott’s arms again. They could figure out the rest of their lives later. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok if you made it to the end then yay!</p><p>A few things:<br/>1) off screen break up for Kaden (Kira and Aiden) because I thought of it last minute and realistically I don't think it would fit in well. I may write it as a one shot later.<br/>2) the ending is cheesy and well it's fiction it can be super extra cheesy if I want it to be.</p><p>Thank you for reading this and leave a comment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>